


Cream Puff

by catinabox



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Inappropriate Eating, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catinabox/pseuds/catinabox
Summary: Sweet treats always taste sweeter when you share your reactions appropriately.





	Cream Puff

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: akira feeds goro, and goro makes all the suggestive (read: lewd) sounds. all of them.
> 
> 4 years of not writing anything and this is what I write to shake the rust off. I had fun writing this, tbh! This is for Jenny, who won this in a game of bingo, and everyone in the discord.

The desserts were simply delicious.

Were they delicious enough that he couldn’t help but moan pleasantly at the taste of each and every one of them, though? Akira found himself extremely grateful that it was just the two of them in Goro’s apartment because he wasn’t sure if he could hide a boner from all of their friends if they’d been at LeBlanc instead. Why did he listen to Ann? Why did he have to buy the baker’s dozen of French pastries?

(In Goro’s defense, he actually did love the desserts Akira had picked out for them. They were simple, yet elegant. Refined and delightful. He had to show his appreciation somehow.)

Akira wasn’t stupid, though. He knew for a fact that Goro was putting on a show for him; no normal person would actually react to a chocolate-filled éclair so provocatively. Part of him appreciated the gesture (who wouldn’t?), but that part was stubbornly stifled by the other part of him that really wanted to just shove all the desserts to the kitchen floor, pick Goro up and—

“—ra, are you listening?”

Oh, he was listening, all right. “Of course. Uh…you said you liked the filling?” 

Goro nodded while licking his lips in that teasing manner he was so wont to doing when he was fully aware of his actions. He hasn’t even used his own hands to feed himself once, was insistent that Akira feed him because ‘it’s more romantic that way’.

(“Because it’s much more _fun_ this way.” Akira wants to lovingly kick his boyfriend’s coy ass.)

“The cream’s a bit….thick, but I think it enhances the flavor,” Goro mentions casually, his smile as sweet as the crumbs he licks off of Akira’s fingers. He’s doing this on purpose; he just has to be. God, was his tongue always this wet? (Focus.) “Did you want to try some? There’s plenty for both of us.”

Akira shakes his head silently as he feeds Goro the rest of the éclair, his fingers brushing against soft lips. They feel so very soft, and he can feel, rather than hear, the moan Goro makes when he swallows (did he even chew?) the bite, adam’s apple bobbing lightly. His throat feels so dry. “I’d…rather watch you, instead.”

His voice sounds steady; it’s a small victory for him.

…but a very short-lived one as Goro looks him dead in the eye and smirks. “Good. Because I have no intention of letting you leave until I’ve had my fill.” His tongue darts out to get rid of the bit of éclair cream on his lips and Akira wants nothing more than to lean over and have a taste for himself. 

It’s Akira’s turn to swallow this time. He picks up a delicate-looking cream puff from the pastry box, cream thick and decadent-looking, and brings it up to Goro’s lips with a daring look in his eyes.

Goro’s smile doesn’t waver for a second, not even as he bypasses the pastry altogether to give Akira a sticky-sweet kiss in return. 

Truly delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> kick my ass @coffeol on tumblr, aye


End file.
